


Somnifacient

by SIGMASVT



Series: Prompt and Circumstances [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overuse of the word boyfriend, Sleep, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love as a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: Joshua is really tired and Jeonghan is an incredibly caring boyfriend.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Prompt and Circumstances [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817161
Kudos: 42





	Somnifacient

There was absolutely nothing better to Joshua than going home after a long and terrible day at work to be greeted by the sight of the love of his life scooping soup into two bowls in an oversized sweater humming along to the soft Christmas music which Jeonghan has been playing since August. He was quick to kick off of his shoes and hang his jacket on the coat hanger before hurrying off to the kitchen to see his boyfriend garnishing the soups and attempting to take a picture. With a fond smile and soft footsteps, Joshua makes his way up to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around the other man’s waist. The other man startles back quickly relaxes into his boyfriend’s arms and the younger kisses Jeonghan’s neck gently before Jeonghan turns around smiling at his boyfriend.

“Hello, my love, how was your day” Jeonghan says with a smile putting his hands around the back of Joshua’s neck.

“Terribly long, but now I am home to spend the weekend with the love of my life” Joshua leans forward kissing his boyfriend gently and pulling back with a dopey smile.

“Let’s eat dinner and we can just watch a movie and relax tonight, how does that sound” Jeonghan questions and Joshua simply hums in compliance with a soft smile, “okay, why don’t you go put on some comfy clothes and I will set the table.”

Joshua smiles and nods before walking to their shared bedroom to change. As he makes his way into the closet to find some comfortable clothing, he immediately feels a wave of relief as the clothes he had so hurriedly thrown about this morning as he rushed to get ready were no longer dirty and on the floor but clean and folded and sitting waiting to be worn for him. Jeonghan had likely sensed the stress from Joshua in their previous phone call during lunch and wanted to spoil him. They were his favorite pajamas and still warm from the dryer. After he dressed in his warm pajamas, he puts his work clothes in the laundry basket and makes a mental note to do the laundry next time for them as it has been Jeonghan for the past week. 

“Thank you, Hannie” Joshua smiles as he sits at the table across from his boyfriend who was waiting for his boyfriend to begin his meal.

“What for” Jeonghan asks before finally beginning his meal which Joshua was quick to follow.

“The pajamas, I really needed it today” Joshua softly sighs and his boyfriend flushes and smiles.

“I just happened to be doing laundry today” Jeonghan smiles and Joshua just nods and enjoys his meal knowing very well that other than these, Jeonghan had done the laundry the previous day.

After the two finished their meals Joshua offers to quickly wash their bowls while Jeonghan was tasked with finding a movie and all the fuzzy blankets for them. Joshua tries to hurry knowing Jeonghan can be impatient on movie nights. By the time he rinses the bowls and puts them in the dishwasher Jeonghan had finished gathering all of the blankets and has Halloweentown loaded on the TV in their living room. Joshua smiles before sitting by his boyfriend and snuggling into one of the blankets.

“Lay down love, I’ll play with your hair” Jeonghan offers and Joshua looks over to him with a questioning smile.

“Are you sure, Hannie” Joshua asks knowing that Jeonghan doesn’t usually play with his hair much preferring the situation to be the other way around.

“I’m positive” Jeonghan leans in and pecks Joshua’s lips before leaning back and putting his legs out on the coffee table to allow Joshua more leverage.

Joshua excitedly snuggles into his boyfriend’s lap and wraps the blanket tightly around his shoulders before feeling his boyfriends’ delicate fingers comb through his hair as the movie begins. In hindsight Joshua should have known that no more than twenty minutes into a movie as he was all snuggled into Jeonghan’s lap after a stressful day would not keep him awake. After only a few minutes the stress began to lift before he slowly drifted to sleep.

“Sleep well my love” Jeonghan whispers bending awkwardly to kiss Joshua’s forehead.

He never once stopped running his fingers through Joshua’s hair and only moved once to adjust so that he could hold Joshua closer. He knew his boyfriend had been stressed and he just wanted him to relax and not have to worry about anything even if just for a few hours. Joshua doesn’t normally let himself be coddled so Jeonghan figured it must have been an especially rough day at work.

Eventually the movie finished, and Joshua was still asleep but the remote was across the couch and Jeonghan didn’t want to wake him. Instead he reached across the couch and found his phone he decided to just mess around on his phone until Joshua woke up.

***  
“Hannie” a quiet voice slowly grumbles out and Jeonghan’s hand lifts from Joshua’s hair before looking down at him.

“Hello, my love” Jeonghan smiles and Joshua yawns before smiling at his boyfriend.

“What time is it” Joshua grumbles out as he sits up running his fingers through his hair and looking around for his phone.

“It is like two in the morning” Jeonghan stands up stretching his legs out and Joshua’s eyes widen.

“Are you serious, we started watching the movie at like eight” he rushes and then stands up hugging his boyfriend, “I’m sorry, Hannie, you must be so tired.”  
His head leans into Jeonghan’s chest and the older wraps his arms around him and giggles softly, “you needed the sleep a lot more than I did, how about we go lay down and sleep in our actual bed,” Jeonghan offers see Joshua yawn again.

“That would be nice” Joshua leans back so he can look at his boyfriend’s face and kisses him before Jeonghan holds his hand and leads them to their bedroom.

The two are quick to brush their teeth, use the restroom, and get all of their lights off so that they can cuddle and sleep. Once in bed Jeonghan decides after being the coddler all evening it is his turn to be the little spoon. Joshua just laughs at the older’s antics before climbing behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Joshua leans and kisses softly behind the older’s ear.

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Hannie.”


End file.
